A hotel is an establishment that provides paid lodging on a short term basis. Hotels typically consist of a single or multiple buildings having multiple rooms in each building. Each room includes a bed, a bathroom, and many modern conveniences, such as a telephone, an alarm clock, a television, a safe, a mini-bar, and other amenities.
Often, when business travelling, a hotel guest will desire to work in a hotel room. To this end, many hotel rooms include a desk or other work area, but often these work areas are not well integrated into the room.
Many hotel rooms include a place to sit other than a bed. Often, the room is arranged so that a guest can watch television from either the seating area or the bed, but rotation of the television is typically required, and the viewing angles will not be optimal for one or both of the locations.
The following references may be related to this technology.
PatentNumberTitleInventor6,931,676Corner Bed ArrangementHenley6,243,993Modular Healthcare Room InteriorSwensson3,106,724Corner Bed StructureEwald3,084,351Combined Bed And LoungeHarry3,059,246Combination Sofa-bed And TableJacquelynStructure3,058,123Convertible Corner Bed EnsembleChester3,049,723Convertible BedErvin3,015,112Sofa BedWilliam2,997,723Combined Studio Couch And BedAngelo2,976,544Piece Of Furniture Usable As Sofa Or BedCharles2,909,789Sofa Bed AssemblyTheodore2,904,796Combined Sofa Bed And End TableLouis2,806,228Sofa-bedTruman2,781,524Motorized BedsChester2,734,199Utility Piece Of FurnitureNathan2,691,174Bed And Lounge UnitMorton2,602,937Sofa BedLouis2,563,752Matched BedJasper2,495,494Twin Bed And LoungeTruman2010/0235985Sofa BedSingerJP 2005087452ASofa-BedUzawaGB 873096ACombined Sofa Bed, Divan And DeskFreyGB 863893ACombined Sofa Bed And End MemberFreyGB 820700AA Combined Bed And SeatRobertEP 1020143B1Upholstered Corner Seat Convertible IntoBrissonDouble Bedet al.AT 186385BA Convertible Double Bed To Sitting AreaBriegerAT 183188BA Convertible Double-ended Seating AreaDuchek